The Fairy Tale Prince
by Amara Anon
Summary: Kagome's wildest dream has come true. She's alone, in a forest, with a handsome prince who wants to kiss her. Sleeping Beauty, eat your heart out. [oneshot]


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**  
**

**The Fairy Tale Prince**

He was the most breathtakingly gorgeous man that Kagome had ever seen.

Not only that, he was a prince.

But best of all, he was asking Kagome to kiss him. She almost fainted right then and there.

"Wh-what did you say?" Kagome murmured breathlessly, already half in swoon.

The prince got down on one knee, and clasped Kagome's small, delicate hands in his own larger ones. And in a deep, manly voice, he repeated his request. "Please, miss, if you would be so kind, might I take one kiss from a maiden so fair as yourself?"

Kagome's face turned as pink as cherry blossoms. "B-b-but, I can't. I kind of have a boyfriend. And, well, he's the jealous type."

A small frown marred the handsome prince's otherwise perfect features. "But, your man's not here now, is he? He need never know. Just one little kiss. There's no harm in that."

Kagome felt a knot grow in her stomach. She couldn't believe she was turning down the man of her dreams. A gentle breeze blew past them, making the prince's silky flowing black locks toss about in the air tantalizingly, as though in slow-motion. Kagome almost swooned again before pulling it together.

"I'm sorry, Prince, I really, really am, but I—I just wouldn't feel right about it."

She started walking away, inwardly cursing herself for letting such a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity pass her by. _Dammit, Higurashi, why do you always have to be so damn moral all the time? Here Inuyasha sneaks around behind your back, visiting Kikyo whenever he wants, and you can't even let yourself do the same._

But before Kagome could take two steps, the prince pulled her close and implored her. "Please, fair maiden, wait! Let me explain to you my horrible plight."

And suddenly Kagome was lost—nay, _drowning_—in the pools of his magnificent brown eyes. Something wet was dripping down her chin, and it took her a few moments to realize that the droning "Duhhhh" sound she heard was coming from her own open mouth.

"You see, fair maiden," the prince went on, "Not three days ago, a witch cast a horrible curse upon me."

_Man, he's hot when he's distressed_, Kagome thought, but all she said was, "You poor thing!"

The prince nodded mournfully. "And unless I find the most beautiful woman in the land, and kiss her, the curse will remain on me for the rest of my days. So you see, it would not really be cheating on your boyfriend, but rather, merely helping break the spell of a poor, cursed man. So, will you help me? Fair maiden? Fair maiden?"

Kagome had half-fainted in the prince's arms momentarily. Her eyelids fluttered about wildly. "Did you say 'the most beautiful woman in the land'?"

"I did. And as soon as I spotted you in the forest, I knew that my quest had come to an end. Surely you are that woman, and the only one who can break the curse."

"Oh stop—really?"

"Yes. Now please, fair maiden, kiss me!"

Kagome considered his words for a moment. _He's right_. _It's not really cheating after all. I'm just helping someone in need. We help people out all the time. That's all._

And with all the moral objections out of the way, Kagome was ready to give the prince her answer. "Ok, I'll kiss you. But what kind of spell did the witch put on you? You don't look cursed—"

But before Kagome could finish her sentence, the astonishingly handsome prince had pulled her into a kiss so utterly romantic and ravishing that it put all the clichéd European fairy tales to shame. _Sleeping Beauty, eat your heart out._

Kagome closed her eyes, entirely lost in the ecstatic moment, and felt as though a dozen fireworks were going off inside her head. And when the prince released her, his smooth lips parting tenderly from hers, Kagome opened her eyes slowly, completely breathless, trying hard to stand on her wobbly legs.

"Wow . . ." Kagome murmured, "_Wow._ That was _amazing!_"

And then, Kagome watched in wonder as suddenly her prince was enshrouded in a misty fog, and some unseen force lifted him up into the air. A golden light burst forth from his body, and strange, climactic music seemed to be playing from out of nowhere. Then, slowly the prince floated back down to the earth, the mist still clouding him from view.

"She did it! It really worked! The curse is broken!" said a voice not at all resembling the rich, dulcet tones of the handsome prince.

Kagome had a puzzled look on her face. _Now where have I heard that voice before?_

Slowly the mist cleared, and a figure came into view. The prince's flowing black hair, stunning physique, and chiseled abs were gone. "I thought I was going to be stuck as a disgusting human forever! Whew! Now I can go back to Lord Sesshomaru and he'll never have to know what happened."

And as Jaken ran off happily into the woods, dully he thought he heard the sound of something large and heavy hitting the forest-floor.

This time Kagome really had fainted.

And they lived happily ever after.

**THE END**


End file.
